Gessekai
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: Amidamaru esta enamorado de Yoh, pero tambien Silver O.o Amidamaru/Yoh. R/R
1. Gessekai

Gessekai 
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai **
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Red yellow sunflower, orange, navy blue hydrangea)**
    
    **(Red yellow sunflower, orange, navy blue hydrangea)**

Amidamaru observaba el rostro tranquilo de su amo mientras dormia. Tan encantador, tan suave, tan dulce, tan inalcanzable. El samurai sabia que lo que sentia no era correcto, primero porque el estaba muerto, y segundo porque el tenia 24 años cuando murio y su pequeño shaman tenia 13. Ademas tenia 600 años de muerto cuando su amo apenas estaba empezando su vida. 
    
    **Nami ni Tadayou  tsuki no hikari**
    
    **konsui  no naka tsuki no hikari**
    
    **(Moonlight drifting on the waves)**
    
    **(Moonlight in the perfume)**
    
    **oyogu hitori kurai umi wo**
    
    **(I'll swim alone in the dark ocean)**

El espiritu de la espada fijo su mirada en su joven amo y observo su respiracion. 

_-Daria lo que fuera por estar realmente a tu lado Yoh_.- Penso Amidamaru con algo de melancolia. A veces le dolia pensar en  muchos otros que si podian estar con su amo, los envidiaba. 
    
    **Nami ni Tadayou  tsuki no hikari**
    
    **konsui  no naka tsuki no hikari**
    
    **(Moonlight drifting in the dark)**
    
    **(Moonlight in the perfume)**
    
    **hashiru hitori kurai sorawo **
    
    **anata ni aeru nara **
    
    **(I'll run away alone in the dark sky**
    
    **if I can meet you)**

Yoh se movio un poco entre sueños y volvio su cabeza un poco hacia al lado con una pequeña sonrisa atravesando su rostro, Amidamaru se dio cuenta y sonrio, contento de que su shaman era feliz. El espiritu no pudo evitar la tentacion y estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro de su querido amo. Al principio solo rozo suavemente la mejilla de Yoh con sus dedos. Sintio un calor agradable en sus dedos y se aventuro a usar completamente su mano para acariciar el rostro de Yoh. El calor empezo a circular por todo su cuerpo, era la misma sensacion que tenia cuando fusionaba su alma con la de Yoh, solo que ahora no tenian la necesidad de pelear, solo estaban juntos. –_Como siempre debio haber sido_- penso el samurai. Recordaba la vez que se juro a si mismo proteger a su amo, en ese tiempo el sentimiento que tenia hacia su shaman no era tan fuerte como ahora. Al principio creyo que solamente estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez más afecto por su amo, pero comenzo a darse cuenta de que lo que sentia no era lo mismo que sentia por su mejor amigo Mosume, sino algo mas profundo.
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai **
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Red yellow sunflower, orange, navy blue hydrangea)**
    
    **(Red yellow sunflower, orange, navy blue hydrangea)**

Yoh dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios y volvio su cabeza más hacia la mano de Amidamaru. El sabia que tarde o temprano sus sentimientos saldrian a la luz, eso era lo que aterraba al espiritu samurai, ¿cómo reaccionaria Yoh al saber que su fiel espiritu acompañante le amaba? Tambien le aterraba pensar en lo que le podria hacer la prometida de su amo, la joven itako tenia un poder sorprendente. 
    
    **oyogi hitori ukai yamiwo **
    
    **anata ni aeru made**
    
    **(I'll swim alone in the deep darkness**
    
    **until I meet you)**

Amidamaru pensaba que Yoh no lo podria querer como el quisiera, no lo veria mas que como un amigo, un padre a lo más. El antiguo espiritu miro hacia la ventana y vio los rayos de luna reflejarse sobre el gentil rostro de su pequeño shaman, que lo hacia parecer puro y etéreo, como un fantasma. El espiritu samurai sintio más pesada la carga de su corazon, sentia que moriria si no soltaba algo de lo que sentia, aunque ya estuviera muerto. El samurai dio un suspiro y dijo lo que su corazon le dictaba.
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Red yellow sunflower, orange, navy blue hydrangea)**

-Amo Yoh, se que no puede escucharme, pero aun asi quisiera hablar con usted. Se que soy su espiritu acompañante pero me gustaria ser algo más que eso, esto que siento ya no se como llamarlo, usted sabe que lo quiero más que a nada en este mundo, me salvo de la oscuridad que estaba en mi alma y me mostro que el mundo puede ser un lugar feliz-
    
    **Nami ni tadayou **
    
    **Aka kiro no himawaru **
    
    **Tsuki no hikari**
    
    **Daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Moonlight drifting,**
    
    **red yellow sunflower, orange,**
    
    **on the waves,**
    
    **navy, blue hydrangea)**

Yoh se volteo totalmente hacia Amidamaru, este no pudo resistir y se acosto junto a su amado. El samurai rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del joven shaman y lo atrajo hacia si mismo. El espiritu percibio el dulce aroma del cabello de su amo y sintio la suavidad de su piel contra su inexistente cuerpo. Con una mano aparto unos cuantos cabellos de la cara de Yoh y continuo hablando.
    
    **Konsui  no naka **
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru**
    
    **Tsuki no hikari**
    
    **Daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Moonlight,**
    
    **red yellow sunflower, orange,**
    
    **on the perfume,**
    
    **navy, blue hydrangea)**

-Amo Yoh, ya no puedo resistir mas, no me importa que no este escuchando o que nunca lo sepa, pero debo decirle, que yo le amo, Yoh-

Amidamaru se sento sin despertarlo, suavemente tomo el cuerpo de Yoh entre sus brazos y de nuevo lo atrajo hacia si.

-Yoh, yo siempre te voy a amar, pase lo que pase. Te amo-

Amidamaru se inclino un poco sobre el cuerpo dormido de Yoh y roso sus labios con un calido y suave beso.
    
    **Nami ni tadayou **
    
    **Aka kiro no himawaru **
    
    **Tsuki no hikari**
    
    **Daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Moonlight drifting,**
    
    **red yellow sunflower, orange,**
    
    **on the waves,**
    
    **navy, blue hydrangea)**

****

Yoh abrio sus ojos lentamente y miro alrededor suyo. La luz de la luna aun entraba por la ventana. Cuidadosamente se sento y recorrio el cuarto con la mirada, todo estaba en su lugar, como debia ser. El joven shaman parecio recordar algo y suavemente toco sus labios con sus dedos. Inmediatamente sintio un calor recorrer su cuerpo, comenzando con su corazon. Cerro los ojos y se abrazo a si mismo, poco a poco el calor comenzo a disminuir dejando una sensacion de paz y tranquilidad. –..........Amidamaru......- susurro con una sonrisa.
    
    **Konsui  no naka **
    
    **Aka kiro himawaru**
    
    **Tsuki no hikari**
    
    **Daidai gonju ajisai**
    
    **(Moonlight,**
    
    **red yellow sunflower, orange,**
    
    **on the perfume,**
    
    **navy, blue hydrangea)**

* * * *

El antiguo espiritu samurai se encontraba observando la luna desde el techo, su rostro sereno mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Amidamaru observo como la noche empezaba a morir lentamente para dar nacimiento a un nuevo dia y una nueva esperanza. 

–Ai shiteru, Yoh-
    
    **Nami ni tadayou**
    
    **(Drifting on the waves)**
    
    *****************************
    
    Shiori: Uff, ya termine. Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King. Porfavor dejen sus reviews al salir, jejeje. Si gustan hablar conmigo y convencerme de hacer una secuela (^^) mi e-mail es rounddance_rev@hotmail.com . Arigatou gozaimasu. 
    
    Sayonara


	2. Amor Apache o Pacchi Ai

Shiori: Konnichiwa!!! Que bueno que les gusto mi fic!!! Yuju! Por eso voy a hacer esta continuacion con mucho gusto ^_^  !!! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!

Amor Apache 

El antiguo espiritu samurai se encontraba observando la luna desde el techo, su rostro sereno mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Amidamaru observo como la noche empezaba a morir lentamente para dar nacimiento a un nuevo dia y una nueva esperanza. 

- Ai shiteru, Yoh-

- Ah! Entonces te gusta Don Yoh!-

Amidamaru volteo desesperadamente a su izquierda. No esperaba que hubiera alguien ahí.

- Ryu con su espada de madera!? Que haces aquí?!- pregunto el desesperado espiritu.

- Vine a ver como estaban Don Yoh y Doña Ana. Pero te vi en el techo y quise saber que estabas haciendo, cuando llegue aquí namas te escuche decir eso ultimo- Ryu volteo a ver al espiritu con una ligera sonrisa picara en sus labios.

- Entonces que Amidamaru, ¿si te gusta o no?

El samurai miro al suelo pensativamente. ¿Estaria listo para revelar sus sentimientos al mundo? El espiritu samurai suspiro profundamente.

- Si. Estoy enamorado de Yoh-

- Ah! Entonces Don Yoh tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu...

- Pero........el, no lo sabe.-

Ryu se quedo callado por un momento. El mismo habia experimientado la fantasia del amor, y tambien sus penas. 

"Pobre Amidamaru. 600 años muerto y se enamora de un vivo. Creo que debo ayudarlo" 

- ¡Amidamaru tengo una idea para que puedas declarartele a Don Yoh!

El enamorado espiritu miro con curiosidad al portador de la espada de madera.

- ¡Posesioname y declaratele con mi cuerpo!

El samurai tuvo que resistir la necesidad de caer de lado con una gota de sudor ante el comentario de Ryu.

- No quiero ofenderte Ryu, pero, preferiria que fuera alguien mejor parecido-

- O.O

- ^^U Bueno, me refiero a que preferiria que fuera alguien que se pareciera aunque sea un poco a mi.

- A bueno! Entonces pensemos, alguien que se paresca un poco a ti. Ren no porque tiene ese pico de tiburon en la cabeza. Chocolove tampoco porque es moreno, Fausto tiene esas hojeras.

- ¿Qué ahí de HoroHoro?

- Pero no se parece ni un tantito a ti, ademas no creo que este dispuesto a darnos unas mano.

- Creo que tienes razon.

- Manta es demasiado pequeño y Lyserg..............................................................no el no, mmmmmmmmmmmm.

Ambos pensaron un rato mas. Ya se empezaban a escuchar movimiento en la casa, cuando a Ryu se le ocurrio.

- Ah! Ya se a quien le podemos pedir ayuda Amidamaru!-

****

- ¿Quieres que Amidamaru me posesione para asi poder declararsele a Yoh?-

- Si, ya lo entendiste Silver!

Silver no cabia en si de su asombro, el sabia que habia algo entre Yoh y Amidamaru, pero nunca creyo que el fuera a tomar parte de eso. Habia venido simplemente de vacaciones y ya se estaba metiendo en problemas.

- ¿Entonces si?¿Nos haces ese favor Silver?- pregunto Ryu

Silver suspiro, de verdad no queria negarle la ayuda a Amidamaru, estaba mas que dispuesto, pero, ¿no crearia esto problemas en la mente del joven shaman? Es decir, seria el espiritu quien se declarara, pero lo haria en el cuerpo de Silver, ¿no crearia esto algo de confucion? Bueno, todo por Yoh. Silver suspiro de nuevo.

- Esta bien. Les ayudare.

- Yuju! Que bien! Muchas gracias Silver!

- Oye, espera ¿y como le van a hacer con Anna?

- Ah, mira, le pedi a Tokageroh que hiciera una distraccion, me aseguro que no regresaria en tres o cuatro dias.

- Oh, ¿y Amidamaru?

- Pidiendole ayuda a los demas espiritus para que no vayan a la casa.

- Entonces solo seremos yo, Amidamaru y tu.

- Nah, yo me quedare haciendo guardia en la puerta por si llega Doña Anna. 

Ambos salieron del hotel donde Silver se estaba hospedando en direccion a la pension Asakura. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con Amidamaru en la puerta. 

- Oye Amidamaru, logre convencer a Silver, ¿y Don Yoh?

- Esta en el patio descansando. Silver, muchas gracias por hacerme este favor.

- Ni lo menciones, Amidamaru. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Yoh se encontraba durmiendo, apoyado bajo un arbol en el patio. Sus piernas estaban dobladas debajo de el, y sus manos descanzaban sobre su regazo. Su cabeza estaba inclinada ligeramente sobre su hombro, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Una figura se acerco silenciosamente a Yoh sin despertarlo, para despues inclinarse sobre el. Quitando unos cuantos cabellos de sus rostro, el desconocido se acerco más al pequeño shaman y observo su rostro. Poco a poco se fue aproximando hasta rozar la mejilla del shaman con sus labios. En ese momento Yoh abrio los ojos. Parpadeo un momento hasta reconocer a la persona frente a el.

- ¿Silver?¿Qué estas.....?

- Shhh, no te preocupes querido Yoh, todo esta bien.

Yoh, se sorprendio un poco, primero de que Silver dijera esas cosas, y segundo que las dijera con otra voz. De hecho, esa voz se parecia un poco a la de...

- ¿Amida....?

Yoh no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintio los labios de Silver en su frente y bajar por su rostro hasta su nariz. Yoh cerro los ojos para disfrutar de las carisias de los labios de Silver. De pronto sintio algo suave y dulce apoyarse sobre sus labios. Todo esto era nuevo para Amidamaru, nunca habia posesionado otro cuerpo que no fuera el de Yoh, pero ahora podia tocar, oler, sentir y estar con su amado shaman. "Silver" tomo a Yoh por la cintura sin dejar de besarlo y lo hacerco hasta que quedo sentado sobre sus piernas, "Silver" detuvo a Yoh por la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño. Yoh sintio una mano meterse debajo de su camiseta y acarisiar su estomago delicadamente, enseguida sintio que la mano que le sostenia se posaba sobre su hombro para despues acostarlo sobre el pasto suavemente. Amidamaru quedo encima de Yoh, haciendole sombra. Yoh se quedo acostado con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa de labios. Amidamaru se inclino sobre el tratando de no aplastarlo con su peso y le beso los parpados, la frente, las mejillas y los labios. Yoh dejo escapar un suspiro al sentir las manos de Amidamaru abrir su camiseta y empezar a trazar extraños patrones en su estomago y pecho. 

Amidamaru comenzo besar el cuello de Yoh hasta bajar a su pecho, pero no puedo evitar sentir un bulto en su pantalon cuando su querido shaman dejo escapar un gemido de su boca al sentir unos labios hacer maravillas sobre su piel. Eran sensaciones que habian estado olvidadas mucho tiempo, y no habia como combatirlas. Amidamaru delizo una mano traviesa sobre el pantalon de Yoh y coloco su mano en la entrepierna de Yoh.

Yoh respondia todos lo besos que recibia con pasion. _¿Sera posible que el tambien me pueda amar?¿cómo yo a el?,_ penso Amidamaru con esperanza. Yoh abrio los ojos cuando sintio sus piernas abrirse despacio, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Amidamaru volteo a ver a su amo y lo encontro con una sonrisa pero no era la tipica sonrisa despreocupada de su amo, era una sonrisa amorosa y calida, asentuada por el ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Amidamaru pudo ver a travez de aquellos ojos azabaches y vio los mismos sentimientos que el sostenia en su corazon devueltos con sinceridad. Yoh volvio a cerrar sus ojos y espero, y espero, y espero..... 

De nuevo abrio los ojos para ver a Silver pero no estaba ahí, estaba solo en el pasto, con la camisa abierta. Discretamente miro hacia los lados mientras abrochaba de nuevo su camiseta arrugada, Silver no estaba a la vista. Yoh suspiro profundamente.

**Continuara...**

Shiori: Uff, sorry que lo deje aquí, pero si lo continuo enonces no habria proximo episodio ^^.   Porfavor dejen sus reviews antes de salir, y por cierto, se aceptan propuestas, ideas, dinero, comida y todo lo demas.


	3. Fly me to the moon o Chichikuru

Shiori: Aquí esta la tercera parte. Como ya me estoy cansando de hacer esto sola me consegui un asistente para que me ayude, asi que me consegui a ¡¡Tala de Beyblade!!!

Tala: ........hola

Shiori: ^.^

Fly me to the moon 

Amidamaru volteo a ver a su amo y lo encontro con una sonrisa pero no era la tipica sonrisa despreocupada de su amo, era una sonrisa amorosa y calida, asentuada por el ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Amidamaru pudo ver a travez de aquellos ojos azabaches y vio los mismos sentimientos que el sostenia en su corazon devueltos con sinceridad. Yoh volvio a cerrar sus ojos y espero, y espero, y espero..... 

De nuevo abrio los ojos para ver a Silver pero no estaba ahí, estaba solo en el pasto, con la camisa abierta. Discretamente miro hacia los lados mientras abrochaba de nuevo su camiseta arrugada, Silver no estaba a la vista. Yoh suspiro profundamente.

****

Silver se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina respirando profundamente.

_-¡¡Porque acepte esto!!- _penso el deseperado apache - _¡¡Ahora que voy a hacer!!_

Amidamaru salio del cuerpo tenso de Silver y se materializo junto a el.

- ¡¡Oh, Silver!!¡¡Perdoname porfavor!!¡¡No se que me paso!!

Silver volteo a ver a Amidamaru.

- No te preocupes. Y dime ¿cómo estuvo?

El espiritu se relajo un poco y suspiro.

- Fue maravillo, muchas gracias Silver.

- Por nada, ahora veo porque te enamoraste de el.

El samurai miro a Silver perplejo, ¿a que se habria referido con eso? No importaba, lo unico que importaba es que habia pasado unos momentos dorados con su joven amo. Amidamaru sintio que todo le daba vueltas, nunca habia hecho eso, aun cuando estaba vivo. La voz del apache interrumpio sus pensamientos.

- Ahora solo falta explicarle que eras tu.

El espiritu se puso tenso. Era cierto, habia sido el quien habia besado a Yoh, pero en el cuerpo de Silver.

- _Que voy a hacer ahora_- penso el espiritu.

- Ya que hiciste lo que quisiste ¿por qué no te le declaras a Yoh con tus palabras?

Amidamaru volteo a ver al apache, no era mala idea.

- Buena idea, muchas gracias Silver.

Amidamaru se convirtio en bolita y se dirigio a buscar a Yoh.

****

Ryu estaba esperando con su espada de madera en la entrada de la pension Asakura, ya habia pasado una hora, tal vez mas desde que Silver y Amidamaru entraron a la casa. Las preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de Ryu ¿por qué se tardaban tanto?¿cómo les estaria llendo?¿qué estarian haciendo? De pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de el y volteo para ver a Silver salir de la casa y dirijirse hacia el.

- ¿Y bien?¿Cómo les fue?- fue lo primero que pregunto Ryu cuando Silver paso junto a el. Silver se detuvo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Silver?¿Qué paso?¿Qué dijo Don Yoh?

Silver volteo a ver a Ryu.-No dijo nada- le contesto y siguio caminando.

- Entonces donde esta Amidamaru.

- Amidamaru sigue adentro, enamorando a ese bello muchacho.

Esas ultimas palabras las habia dicho con un poco de resentimiento. En el momento en que se fusiono con Amidamaru, se dio cuenta del porque lo amaba tanto, desde el principio Yoh le habia parecido un muchacho apuesto, pero nunca se habia imaginado que fuera tan hermoso por dentro tambien. En el momento que poso sus labios sobre la suave y delicada piel y los dulces labios de Yoh sintio que jamas podria vivir sin el chico. Necesitaba tenerlo y estar con el. No, no podia pensar en eso, Yoh era de Amidamaru. Con eso se dirijio a ningun lado, a pensar.

****

Amidamaru entro con cuidado a la habitacion de su amo, todavia en forma de bolita. Yoh estaba sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando un CD, el espiritu se acerco con cuidado para no molestarlo. Llego a escuchar parte de la cancion que estaba escuchando Yoh, era la cancion "Fly me to the moon" de Frank Sinatra.

**Fly me to the moon**

**And let me play among the stars**

**Let me see how spring is like**

**On Jupiter and Mars**

Amidamaru cerró sus ojos, la cancion era muy bonita.

**In other words**

**Hold my hand**

**In other words**

**Darling kiss me**

El samurai se imagino a si mismo haciendo eso, tomando a su amor de la mano y besarlo. 

**Fill my hear with song**

**And let me sing forever more**

**You are all I long for**

**For all I worship and adore**

**In other words**

**Please be true**

**In other words**

- ¡Ah! Amidamaru, que bueno que llegas.

La cancion fue interrumpida antes de ser terminada. El fantasma abrio los ojos y se encontro a un sonriente Yoh mirandolo.

- ¡A..amo Yoh!

- Sabes, hoy me paso algo raro.

- ¿A si?- Amidamru se sonrojo un poco.

- Si, estaba dormido en el patio y depronto llegabas tu poseyendo a Silver y .........

El shaman se quedo callado, el sonrojo de Amidamaru crecio, el bien sabia a lo que su amo se referia.

- Bueno, no importa solo fue un sueño.- termino Yoh con una sonrisa.

El shaman se sorprendio al ver caer a su espiritu acompañante de espaldas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Amidamaru se apresuro a componerse y se le quedo mirando a Yoh, ahora en su forma completa. ¿Deberia decirle ahora?

- Amidamaru....

La voz de su amo interumpio los pensamientos del antiguo samurai, Yoh se habia puesto de pie y ahora estaba parado en la puerta. El shaman le dirijio una sonrisa amistosa a su espiritu acompañante y salio de la habitacion, haciendo un ademan al espiritu para que lo siguiera. Amidamaru siguio a su amo hasta el baño.

- Amo Yoh..

- Me siento cansado, ¿me ayudas Amidamaru?

Amidamaru se sonrojo un poco, pero de todas formas ayudo a su amo a quitarse la ropa, rosando de vez en cuando su suave piel. Yoh emitio un suave suspiro cuando entro completamente al agua caliente, Amidamaru estaba junto a el con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Amidamaru?

- ¿Si Amo Yoh?

- ¿Me quieres?

Amidamaru se sorprendio un poco por la pregunta.

- Con todo el corazon Amo- respondio

- Que bueno, yo tambien.

Yoh se inclino un poco hacia el samurai y se recargo en el. 

- Amidamaru ¿me amas?

Amidamaru no penso la pregunta y contesto inmediatamente- Si, yo le amo- Rapidamente se arrepintio de esa respuesta.

- Mmmm, ya lo sabia- fue la respuesta de su amo.

El espiritu volteo a ver a su shaman.

- Ayer en la noche, mientras estaba durmiendo, te me besaste, ¿no es cierto?

El samurai bajo la cabeza, no le podia mentir a su amo, ¿pero entonces que pensaria de el?¿qué era un espiritu pervertido?¿un viejo verde?(Shiori: gracias por la idea Iron Maiden ^^) Yoh lo estaba tomando todo con mucha calma, tal vez si podria declararsele. Amidamaru tomo aire.

- Si, amo, anoche lo bese mientras dormia. Lo que pasa es que.......amo, yo.......yo......le amo.

El espiritu espero un arranque de furia o de terror de parte de su amo, pero para su sorpresa no escucho gritos ni hubo arranques de furia dirigidos hacia el, solo una pequeña risa de parte de los labios de Yoh. El espiritu volteo a ver a su amo y lo encontro todavia recargado junto a el, con la misma sonrisa amorosa de en la tarde. 

- Si. Ya lo sabia.

- Amo Yoh.

- ¿No te gustaria hacer esto mas en serio?

Amidamaru volteo a ver a su shaman, pero solo se encontro con sus ojos azabaches y su sonrisa dorada. El espiritu le dio una mirada perpleja, Yoh bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

- Digo, ¿no te gustaria hacer esto como si fuera en tu epoca?

- _Ay, por mucho que me gustaria tomarlo aquí y ahora, no puedo negar que su propuesta es muy tentadora_- penso el samurai.- Es...estaria perfecto-

Yoh salio del agua con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, pero antes de salir tomo la mano de Amidamaru y digo.

- Ahora solo llamame Yoh. Sube a mi cuarto en una hora.

****

Amidamaru entro al cuarto con cuidado y lo encontro iluminado por velas. El samurai se habia materializado completamente y ahora caminaba hacia el centro del cuarto.  

Amidamaru's P.O.V.

Mi amo Yoh habia arreglado la habitacion de forma que pareciera una habitacion de mis tiempos de samurai, todo estaba iluminado con velas. Yoh no estaba en ninguna parte asi que decidi esperarlo. Me sente em el centro de la habitacion y cerre mis ojos. Al poco tiempo escuche la puerto abrirse, abri los ojos, esperando ver a mi amo, pero lo que vi me dejo sin aliento. La persona que vi no era mi querido shaman, sino un joven de piel tersa bajo un kimono de seda rojo y negro, se habia quitado sus audifonos y en su lugar habia colocado un pedazo largo de seda negra atado por detrás de su cuello y dejando los extremos colgar detrás de el. Tambien el cinto que ataba su kimono llegaba hasta el suelo. Me dirigio una sonrisa, y se sento junto a mi cerrando sus bellos ojos.

- Mi señor Amidamaru- me dijo.

- Yoh.

Suavemente tome una de sus manos, y con mi otra mano rose su rostro.

- Por favor, abre tus ojos.

Poco abrio sus ojos azabaches para luego voltearme a ver con dulzura. Me quede extaciado por su belleza.

...continuara...

***

Shiori: Ya se, que lo estoy dejando en suspenso pero me voy a ir de vacaciones a Europa y no puedo dejar el fic en le segundo episodio sin una explicacion!!!!

Tala:..............calmate....................

Shiori: (respira profundo) Bueno, como decia, me voy a ir a Europa y no creo que vuelvan a saber de mi hasta el proximo mes, pero no importa porque para entonces estoy segura que habre pensado y escrito el cuarto episodio y si es posible el quinto tambien. Bueno me despido, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y un saludo especial a Lyserg-kun por apoyarme. Te quiero mucho Lyserg!! ^.^


	4. Sunshine o Watashi hinomewominai

Shiori: Buenas tardes, dias, noches o lo que sea. Ya regrese de mi viaje de Europa!! Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar este episodio y.........no lo hice. Hasta ahora, con ayuda de mi amigo Lyserg-kun (al que por cierto le agradesco toda su ayuda, ya que lo quiero mucho ^^) y lo estoy publicando el mismo dia que lo hice, que tal eh? Si yo soy rapida y veloz!!

Tala: ¬¬.....

Shiori: Ya ya ya, bueno pues, me conformare con ke me manden reviews lo mas rapido posible, jejeje ^^. Otro aviso, voy a cambiar el titulo del fic y tambien de los episodios, pero no se preocupen yo les avisare cuando hare eso, por ahora solo pondre el siguiente nombre de los episodios hasta decidirme.

Tala: .................y ahora el fic.

Ep. 4: Sunshine (o Watashi hinomewominai)

Ryu estaba esperando con su espada de madera en la entrada de la pension Asakura, ya habia pasado una hora, tal vez mas desde que Silver y Amidamaru entraron a la casa. Las preguntas asaltaban la cabeza de Ryu ¿por qué se tardaban tanto?¿cómo les estaria llendo?¿qué estarian haciendo? De pronto escucho unos pasos detrás de el y volteo para ver a Silver salir de la casa y dirijirse hacia el.

- ¿Y bien?¿Cómo les fue?- fue lo primero que pregunto Ryu cuando Silver paso junto a el. Silver se detuvo, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Silver?¿Qué paso?¿Qué dijo Don Yoh?

Silver volteo a ver a Ryu.-No dijo nada- le contesto y siguio caminando.

- Entonces donde esta Amidamaru.

- Amidamaru sigue adentro, enamorando a ese bello muchacho.

Esas ultimas palabras las habia dicho con un poco de resentimiento. En el momento en que se fusiono con Amidamaru, se dio cuenta del porque lo amaba tanto, desde el principio Yoh le habia parecido un muchacho apuesto, pero nunca se habia imaginado que fuera tan hermoso por dentro tambien. En el momento que poso sus labios sobre la suave y delicada piel y los dulces labios de Yoh sintio que jamas podria vivir sin el chico. Necesitaba tenerlo y estar con el. No, no podia pensar en eso, Yoh era de Amidamaru. Con eso se dirijio a ningun lado, a pensar.

You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around 

Los pasos de Silver lo habian llevado hasta un parque, el lugar perfecto para pensar. Aunque la verdad, no hubiera querido alejarse de la pension Asakura, hubiera querido volver a entrar, quitar de en medio a Amidamaru y declararsele al joven Shaman. Pero eso era imposible, el hubiera no existe.

  
You are the apple of my eye, forever you'll stay (be) in my heart 

Desde que habia dejado a Ryu en la entrada de la pension, no habia dejado de pensar en el joven Yoh, habia memorizado cada angulo y curba del rostro y cuerpo de su amado shaman.

  
I know that this is the beginning. Though I loved you for one million years 

Hasta ahora nunca se habida fijado en el joven de cabellos castaños, pero desde que habida intentado ese pequeño experimiento con Amidamaru, sentia que lo habia amado desde siempre.

  
But if I thought our love was ending, I'd find myself drowning in my own tears 

Todos sus pensamientos fueron destrozados al recordar las otras sensaciones que habian pasado por su cuerpo en ese momento, no habian sido las suyas, sino las de Amidamaru. En ese momento comenzo a llover, a Silver no le molesto y siguio caminando por el pasto mientras sus ropas se mojaban.

  
You are the sunshine of my life 

Silver miro hacia el cielo obscurecido "Me pregunto ¿que estaran haciendo ahora?" penso.

*****

Silencio

-¿Amidamaru?-

-Shhhh, tranquilo, relajate-

-..........-

-Te amo, Yoh-

-Yo tambien-

*****

That's why I'll always be around, you are the apple of my eye 

Forever you'll be in my heart 

Silver trato de imaginarse lo que estarian haciendo Amidamaru e Yoh, pero se encontro a si mismo sonrojandose al pensar en el joven, en la cama, sudando, con el pelo suelto, sin................ropa.........

  
You must have known that I was lonely, because you came to my rescue 

Desde que habia conocido al shaman, su vida habia cambiado, ahora sentia que habia una esperanza contra Hao, aunque fuera solo una.

And though I know that this is heaven, how could so much love be inside of you 

El apache sabia que no podia separar a Yoh de Amidamaru asi nomas, el espiritu haria todo lo posible por mantener al shaman a su lado. Pero eso no le impedia a Yoh cambiar de opinion.

  
You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around   
You are the apple of my eye, forever you'll be in my heart 

-Yoh, te juro, con los Grandes Espiritus como mis testigos, que te hare mio por las buenas y nunca te dejare ir

En ese momento los cielos se abrieron, dejando pasar la luz a la tierra.

  
'Cause you are the sunshine - of my life   
(Of my life, of my life) (Light my fire baby, light my fire,...)

Silver sonrio y miro hacia el cielo, dejando los rayos acariciar su rostro. -Porque de todas las cosas que yo amo, Yoh, tu haces que el sol brille-

...tsudzuku...(continuara)

*******

Shori: Que tal eh? A mi no me gusto tanto pero lo que en verdad importa es que les guste a ustedes. Tambien quiero agradecerle a mis amigos Lyserg-kun, Iron Maiden-chan y Saya Asakura que sin su ayuda y apoyo no lo hubiera podido hacer.

Tala: Saludos a todos ellos.

Shiori: Y agradecimientos especiales a todos aquellos que hayan puesto reviews. Muchas gracias!!!


	5. El rival de Amidamaru

Si, si, ya se. Me cambie el nombre. Pero, ¿apoco no les gusta mas asi? =^^=

Justo estaba una noche de Lunes a las 11:30 recorriendo fics cuando me encuentro uno de una chica llamada diciendo que su fic fue inspirado por el mio. Me senti mal pues, asi que aquí estoy terminando este fic tarde por la noche para darle gusto a ella y a muchos.

*suspiro*

Manden reviews, entre mas mejor, escribire mas rapido. Las ideas son bienvenidas y las criticas lo mas seguro es que me burle de ellas.

* * *

Ep. 5. El rival de Amidamaru 

Yoh sintio los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro, intento cubrirse pero la luz atravesaba la delgada sabana hasta tocarlo. El shaman se dio por vencido y quito la sabana de su cara. Lo primero que noto fue el kimono rojo y negro que llevaba puesto anoche en el suelo, todos los sucesos de la noche regresaron a su mente. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su espiritu dormido, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. El pequeño shaman no pudo reprimir una de sus tipicas risas para despues acurrucarse entre los fuertes brazos que lo sostenian y volverse a dormir.

* * *

-Yoh, ya llegue!- grito la Itako al llegar a casa. Kyouyama Anna habia estado fuera de su casa un dia entero por una travesura del espiritu de Ryu. Ahora solo queria tomar venganza por esa gran perdida de tiempo, pero antes, debia aplicarle el entrenamiento a Yoh. Se dirigio a las habitaciones donde seguramente su prometido estaria dormido todavia. Subio las escaleras y camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta donde Yoh deberia estar. La rubia abrio la puerta de un golpe al mismo tiempo que gritando el nombre de su prometido -YOH!!!- pero para su sorpresa el cuarto estaba completamente limpio y la cama estaba arreglada. 

Los pasos de la Itako se podian escuchar por todo el vecindario mientras se dirigia a la sala y despues a la cocina, buscando al shaman trigueño. Cuando finalmente lo encontro, este estaba frente a la estufa preparando la comida, con su fiel espiritu a su lado. Yoh sintio la presencia de Anna y volteo hacia donde estaba ella.

-Ah! Hola Anna! Ya regresaste de tu viaje?- todo esto le parecio muy normal a Anna.

-Si, regrese-

-¿Y como te fue?

-Fue una broma de Tokageroh 

-Oh

Anna se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa mientras observaba a Yoh detenidamaente, todo se veia normal, tenia puestos sus audifonos, llevaba la camisa desfagada y desabrochada. Todo era normal, excepto...

-Yoh.....

-Dime

-....¿por qué estas cocinando?

El shaman se detuvo por un momento y volteo a ver a su prometida con una cara seria, la cual fue rapidamente remplazada por su sonrisa y su respuesta.

-Tenia hambre.

Se volteo y siguio cocinando ante la fria mirada de la poderosa Itako

* * *

-Toma

-¿Qué es esto?

Anna le habia arrojado un sobre a su prometido, que en ese momento se encontraba descansando del duro entrenamiento del dia. Al abrirlo, el shaman se sorprendio de lo que vio.

-Es un pase de avion. Mañana te vas a America.

-¿Queeee? O.o ¿Pero porque?

-Por el torneo de shamanes. Porque mas.

Aun cuando la Itako ya se habia retirado, la sorpresa no dejaba el rostro de Yoh, aun sientiendo una ligera briza de algo materializandose junto a el. Solo salio del trance al sentir un beso timido de su espiritu en su mejilla. Volteo y encontro a Amidamaru en su forma de bolita, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que atravesaba su rostro. Yoh tomo la pequeña esfera espiritual entre sus manos y sin problemas le planto un rapido beso en los labios, dejando un aun mas sorprendido samurai. 

-Mañana nos vamos a Estados Unidos ¿qué piensas Amidamaru?- Yoh se volteo hacia su espiritu acompañante.

-Bueno yo....pienso que seria una experiencia nueva- contesto el espiritu, materializandose en su forma completa.

-Hmmmm, si yo tambien pienso igual- el shaman cerro sus ojos y se recargo sobre el cuerpo semi-transparente de Amidamaru. El samurai paso un brazo sobre los hombros de su protegido y lo atrajo hacia si. Sin pensarlo mucho, el espiritu coloco su rostro sobre la cabeza de Yoh aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

-Yoh-koi...-

-Hmmmm?

-Ai shiteru

-Ai shiteru mo, koishii.

* * *

El unico que fue a despedirse de Yoh al aeropuerto fue Manta, Anna no queria que ningun otro shaman lo supiera y quisiera adelantarseles. El shaman de cabellos castaños estaba un poco nervioso por ir a un continente desconocido, pero Amidamaru estaba fascinado y espantado al mismo tiempo. Jamas en su vida (y en su muerte) se habia subido a un avion, aun estando entre los brazos de Yoh, que muy amablemente se habia ofrecido a cargarlo para que no se perdiera, no le quito el panico que lo invadio al sentir la enorme maquina despegarse del suelo. Yoh habia insistido que mirase por la ventana, pero el espiritu se nego fervientemente y se contento con estar en las piernas de su amado shaman. Ambos pegaron ojo durante todo el trayecto de Japon hasta America.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ambos tuvieron que encontrar alguna forma de llegar a la Aldea Apache. No tuvieron que buscar mucho.

-Amo Yoh, mire que no es ese Kalim?

Yoh volteo hacia donde Amidamaru le señalaba. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Kalim, usando ¿ropa normal?

-Kalim!!- El shaman corrio hacia donde se encontraba el apache antes de que se fuera. Afortunadamente Kalim no era sordo y escucho a Yoh gritar su nombre, pudo observar al joven shaman correr hacia el con su fiel espiritu detrás.

-Yoh!¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Anna me mando por el torneo de shamanes, ¿crees que podrias llevarme?

-Bueno no se.

-....onegai....- Yoh puso ojitos de cachorrito perdido y el pobre de Kalim no puedo mas que aceptar.

Ya en la camioneta de Kalim, ambos shamanes se pusieron a conversar.

-Asi que Anna te envio de Japon hacia aca por el torneo de shamanes.

-Si, asi es.

-¿pero como supo de la Aldea Apache?

-No lo se, tal vez alguien se lo soplo.

-¿Pero te envio a ti solo?

-Si, ni siquiera me dejo empacar mas que tres cambios.

-Pobre de ti.

-TT_TT

-^^UUU

Durante toda la conversacion, Kalim pudo notar las miradas llenas odio que le dirijia Amidamaru, cosa que Kalim no se podia explicar porque. Al llegar finalmente a la Aldea Apache, Amidamaru floto enfrente de Kalim y le dio una mirada que claramente decia _"Es mio y pobre de ti que te le acerques"_, cosa que dejo al pobre apache pensando en contratar en seguro de vida antes de acercarse al joven shaman otra vez.

* * *

-Oye Silver ¿adivina que?

-¿Qué?

-El joven Yoh esta aquí.

Los ojos de Silver se iluminaron ante la mencion del nombre de Yoh.

-¿Cómo?¿Yoh?¿Aquí?¿Cuándo?

-Me lo encontre en el aeropuerto esta mañana, oye pero ¿a dónde vas?

-A buscarlo.

-Esta bien, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, su espiritu esta actuando medio raro.

Silver se volteo a ver a su amigo -¿Amidamaru?

-Si el, no dejaba de mirarme odiosamente todo el camino

"Asi que asi esta la cosa, eh Amidamaru? Muy bien, veremos quien puede mas" 

Y pensando esto salio de su casa, dejando a Kalim aun mas confundido sobre la situacion.

* * *

*bostezo* Mucho sueño. Ya se, ya se, esta un poco tarde este capitulo pero *suspiro* la vida me escupio en el ojo hace un tiempo y todavia no me puedo sacar la basurita. 

Manden reviews y sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bienvenida, en especial imágenes que me pueden mandar por mail.

Arigatou.


End file.
